Empty Scale
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Mengapa dari dua belas rasi bintang, hanya Libra yang tidak memiliki simbol makhluk hidup? Courtesy of captain05gauchi.


**Seminggu yang lalu.**

"Shunlei, kenapa kau menangis?"

Bocah perempuan berusia sembilan tahun itu sama sekali tidak mengangkat wajah, bahkan isakannya terdengar semakin keras.

"Shunlei?"

"Shiryu...," tersendat, dia bersuara. "Apakah kau tak pernah merindukan orangtuamu?"

Shiryu terdiam. Kemudian dia duduk di samping sahabat sebayanya itu.

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka," ujarnya pelan. "Tapi kan sudah ada Roshi. Lagipula, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal seperti itu. Aku harus giat berlatih untuk mendapatkan Dragon Cloth."

Tangan Shiryu menepuk pundak bocah perempuan di sampingnya.

"Kau juga, sebaiknya lupakan saja orangtuamu..."

"Shiryu, kau jahat!" tanpa disangka, Shunlei malah menjadi sangat marah. Dia menepis tangan Shiryu, kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

#

#

**Disclaimer: **Kurumada Masami-sensei

**Timeline: **Lima tahun sebelum Saint Seiya reguler series

**Note: **Cerita Astrea dan berbagai hal yang menyangkut itu dalam fanfic ini adalah courtesy of **captain05gauchi**, teman saya di Multiply. Copas dengan sedikit perubahan.

#

**~Empty Scale~**

#

#

Tidak mudah menemukan pemandangan seorang berambut pirang yang rupawan berjalan di sebuah desa terpencil yang terletak di kaki gunung. Apalagi, orang itu terus menutup matanya dan sama sekali tidak menabrak apapun. Langkah kakinya tetap mantap dan tenang. Kibaran rambutnya senada dengan jubah sederhana yang dipakainya.

Bisik-bisik pun menjalar cepat. Aktivitas pasar desa terhenti. Semua mata tertuju kepada orang asing tersebut.

Sang pusat perhatian nampak tidak menyadarinya—ataupun kalau dia sadar, dia tidak peduli. Dia terus menapak, hingga akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kedai bakpao.

"Tolong bungkuskan tiga—ah, tidak. Dua saja," suara si Pirang tersebut terdengar jelas di pasar yang sepi. Suaranya rendah dan enak didengar. "Bakpaomu itu berisi daging, kan?"

"Ya Tuan," tanya penjual bakpao dengan nada takut-takut. Tampak jelas keheranan di wajahnya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang—sepertinya—buta ini tahu posisi dirinya dan kedainya dengan tepat?

Tapi pelanggan tetaplah pelanggan; dan penjual yang baik tidak akan mencampuri urusan pelanggannya. Si penjual bakpao menyiapkan pesanan pembeli anehnya dengan cekatan. Setelah terjadi transaksi, si penjual bakpao menghela napas lega karena mengira urusannya dengan orang aneh ini sudah selesai. Namun ternyata belum.

"Apakah kau tahu pertapa yang berjulukan 'Kong Biao'?"

Seisi pasar kembali terkejut. Penjual bakpao menatap sekelilingnya, kemudian menjawab pelan, "'Kong Biao'? Tentu saja. Tidak ada penduduk desa ini yang tidak tahu tentang dia."

Segaris tipis senyum muncul di wajah cantik si Pirang.

"Di mana dia tinggal?"

"Di puncak Gunung Rozan, Tuan," kali ini yang menjawab adalah tamu lain di kedai bakpao tersebut. "Apakah Tuan hendak menemuinya?"

"Ya."

"Kurasa itu mustahil, Tuan," lanjut orang tersebut. "Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang melihat sosok sesungguhnya 'Kong Biao'. Beliau adalah pertapa legendaris yang tinggal di balik tirai air terjun. Tidak mungkin Tuan bisa menemuinya."

Si Pirang tidak menggubris. Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan anggun, menuju Gunung Rozan yang tinggi menjulang di atas desa. Begitu sosoknya menghilang, para penduduk mulai ribut.

"Dia pasti hanya membual," kata pedagang sayur. "Dia kelihatan masih muda sekali, dan nampaknya tubuhnya lemah. Tidak mungkin dia akan bisa mendaki Gunung Rozan."

"Tapi dia bisa berjalan dengan mata tertutup. Pastinya dia bukan orang biasa," tukas penjual daging.

"Sudahlah," lerai penjual bakpao."Semoga saja besok kita tidak menemukan mayatnya di hutan atau di sungai."

Dan setelah itu, suara bising pasar kembali terdengar.

###

Sesosok orang tua bungkuk sedang berdiri menatap curahan air terjun di depannya. Matanya yang beralis putih panjang mengawasi bocah laki-laki yang sedang duduk bersila tepat di bawah air terjun tersebut. Bibir tuanya melengkung arif ketika menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut.

"'Kong Biao'," tiba-tiba sebuah suara merdu menyapa. Si kakek tua menoleh, lalu terkekeh melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang di belakangnya. Pemuda itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memberi hormat singkat.

"Tetanggaku," sang 'Kong Biao' berujar dengan selingan kekehan. "Senang sekali kau mau mengunjungiku. Mari ke rumahku."

Si Pirang tersenyum tipis. 'Kong Biao' berjalan mendekatinya dengan bantuan tongkat, kemudian mereka berdua beriringan menuju pondok kecil tak jauh dari sana.

"Ternyata kau tidak tinggal di balik air terjun seperti yang orang-orang desa itu bilang," kata si Pirang dengan nada sedikit geli, disusul oleh tawa 'Kong Biao'.

"Roshi, Anda sudah pulang," seorang anak perempuan menyambut. Wajah manisnya tertegun ketika melihat orang asing bersama guru tua itu.

"Siapkan teh, Shunlei," pinta 'Kong Biao' ramah. "Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, kita kedatangan tamu."

"Ba—baik, Roshi!" anak perempuan tersebut segera berlari ke dapur. Sementara itu, sang pertapa mengajak tamunya duduk.

"Aku tak tahu kau punya murid perempuan juga," si Pirang buka suara. "Seandainya aku tahu, aku akan membeli tiga bakpao."

Disodorkannya bungkusan bakpao yang dibelinya. Roshi tertawa.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot begitu, Shaka."

Si Pirang, yang ternyata bernama Shaka, mengangkat bahu.

"Kunjungan tetangga seharusnya membawa buah tangan."

'Kong Biao' kembali tertawa.

"Sudah lama aku tidak menjadi tetanggamu," ujarnya dengan nada geli. "Dan mengenai bakpao itu, aku heran kau makan daging."

"Tidak. Itu untukmu dan muridmu. Yang laki-laki, seharusnya."

"Shunlei sudah kuanggap cucuku sendiri," tangan keriput Roshi membuka bungkusan bakpao. "Oh, bakpao hangat dan empuk. Terima kasih, Shaka."

Shaka tak bereaksi, bahkan ketika Shunlei datang membawakan teh.

"Nah, Shunlei, simpanlah kedua bakpao ini untukmu dan Shiryu," Roshi memberikan bungkusan bakpao tersebut. "Makanlah nanti bersama dengannya."

"Tidak mau! Dia sudah jahat padaku!" pipi Shunlei menggembung, kesal.

"Sudah seminggu kau tidak bicara dengannya. Kau tidak mau seperti ini terus, kan?"

Shunlei tidak menyahut. Dia langsung berlari pergi sambil membawa bungkusan bakpaonya.

"Maaf, Shaka—"

"Aku mengerti," sela Shaka lembut. "Boleh kuminum tehnya?"

"Silakan."

Dengan gaya yang anggun, Shaka menyeruput teh hijau asli tersebut. Roshi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Jadi," 'Kong Biao' menatap mata Shaka yang terpejam, "ada angin apa kau tiba-tiba datang kemari? Rasanya agak aneh kalau ini hanya kunjungan tetangga biasa."

"Sebenarnya memang hanya kunjungan tetangga biasa," ujar Shaka enteng. "Aku menghadiri pertemuan pendeta Buddha beberapa hari lalu di negeri ini. Kupikir, sekalian saja mengunjungimu. Aku tahu, tentunya sudah lama tidak ada yang datang kemari."

Roshi terkekeh lagi.

"Kau benar. Terima kasih, kalau begitu."

"Satu hal lagi. Pope ingin kau menemuinya."

"Begitu?"

Pada saat tanggapan itu menggantung, seorang anak laki-laki masuk ke dalam pondok. Rambut dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup.

"Aku sudah selesai berdiam di bawah air terjun selama lima jam, Roshi," lapor anak tersebut.

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang keringkan rambutmu dan ganti pakaianmu, lalu kemarilah."

"Baik, Roshi!"

Bocah itu berlari ke dalam. Sepeninggalnya, Shaka berkata, "Itu muridmu bukan?"

"Ya. Namanya Shiryu. Dia sangat tekun dan berbakat."

"Oh. Kau beruntung, Roshi."

"Dan dia juga beruntung karena hari ini kau datang kemari," Roshi tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menyuruhnya menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan kepadamu."

Shaka mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Pertanyaan?"

"Tak usah khawatir. Bukan hal yang sulit untukmu."

###

"Nah, Shiryu, kau boleh bertanya padanya."

Si bocah menatap gurunya bingung.

"Bertanya apa?"

"Pertanyaan yang pernah kautanyakan padaku tempo hari. Pertanyaan yang belum kujawab."

Dengan ragu, Shiryu menoleh pada Shaka.

"Tanyakan saja," kata Shaka. Mendengar itu, Shiryu menghela napas untuk meneguhkan hati.

"Ada dua pertanyaan," dia memulai dengan suara ragu. "Yang pertama, benarkah Virgo mencuri simbol Libra? Makanya dalam dua belas rasi bintang, hanya Libra yang memiliki simbol bukan makhluk hidup. Dan yang kedua..." dia berhenti sampai di sana.

"Apa?" kejar Shaka.

"Ng... Roshi, kurasa tidak tepat kalau aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang kedua untuk tuan ini," ujar Shiryu kepada gurunya.

Roshi terkekeh lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Kautanyakan saja padanya."

Sembari menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, Shiryu akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, "Kenapa Roshi dijuluki pertapa 'Kong Biao'?"

Shaka tak bisa menahan senyum lebih lama setelah mendengar dua pertanyaan Shiryu.

"Namamu Shiryu?"

"Benar, Tuan."

"Mengapa kau bisa memikirkan pertanyaan seperti itu?"

Sang bocah tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja ketika aku memelajari rasi-rasi bintang di buku-buku milik Roshi. Tapi di buku itu pula aku tidak menemukan jawabannya."

Dalam hati, Shaka memuji bocah cerdas ini.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, Shiryu," ujar pemuda pirang tersebut. "Tapi aku akan menceritakan sebuah kisah kepadamu sebagai gantinya."

###

_Alkisah, hiduplah seorang dewi yang memiliki kekuatan hati yang luar biasa. Tidak ada satupun hal di dunia ini yang dapat menggoyahkan hatinya. Semua yang ada dalam kepalanya hanyalah satu hal, yakni kebenaran. Dia adalah Astrea sang dewi keadilan yang menghakimi kejahatan di muka bumi dengan timbangan keadilan di tangannya._

_Menghadapi begitu banyak kejahatan dan kebusukan di muka bumi, perlahan namun pasti Astrea mulai mengalami kebimbangan hati. Kian hari kian sulit dengan tepat menentukan mana yang benar-benar salah dan tak bersalah. Manusia bukanlah makhluk tak bergerak yang mudah ditebak; alam pikiran mereka bagai sebuah labirin tanpa batas._

_Kehidupan di dunia yang keras membuat Astrea tersadar bahwa dirinya terlalu naif dan tidak sekuat yang dia bayangkan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang benar-benar berada di sisinya. Manusia hanya menginginkan keuntungan semata dari dirinya maupun manusia lainnya._

_Setelah tidak kuat mengatasi kejahatan dan kebusukan di muka bumi, Astrea pulang melarikan diri ke langit para dewa sebagai seorang dewi berhati lemah. Kemudian yang ditinggalkannya hanyalah sebuah timbangan kosong._

_Ketika rasi bintang tercipta, simbol Astrea sang dewi keadilan pun digambarkan sebagai sebuah timbangan kosong tak bertuan, menunjukkan kesepian mendalam dari sang dewi._

###

Shaka menyeruput tehnya lagi setelah selesai bercerita. Roshi menatap muridnya sambil tersenyum-senyum, sementara Shiryu mengerutkan dahi, sibuk berpikir.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku," akhirnya dia berkata pelan.

"Dalam mitologi Yunani," Shaka kembali angkat bicara dengan suaranya yang indah, "setelah Dewi Astrea pulang ke langit para dewa, sifat kewanitaannya terlihat jelas. Inilah yang menyebabkan dia dipilih untuk mewakili rasi bintang Virgo."

"Apa hubungannya?" ketidakpuasan dan kekritisan Shiryu terus mengejar.

"Sang gadis perawan dalam simbol Virgo itu menunjukkan bahwa wanita, seperti apapun penampilannya dan bagaimanapun tegar hatinya, tetaplah seorang wanita yang hatinya mudah melemah serta sangat membutuhkan kasih sayang..."

Mendadak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam Shiryu. Bayangan Shunlei langsung berkelebat di benaknya. Selama seminggu ini dia berusaha minta maaf, namun Shunlei selalu mengacuhkannya. Shiryu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Tapi sekarang...

Roshi tersenyum melihat perubahan air muka Shiryu.

"Itulah mengapa rasi Virgo dan Libra bersebelahan. Rasi keenam dan ketujuh, yang merupakan pertengahan dari dua belas rasi bintang. Penyeimbang," ujar sang 'Kong Biao'. "Pada akhirnya, Sang Astrea memang tidak bisa berjauhan dengan timbangan kosongnya."

Si Kakek menatap tetangganya penuh arti ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"Sedangkan untuk pertanyaan keduamu, pasti kau sudah mengerti bukan?" kini Shaka bersuara lagi.

Shiryu mengangguk. 'Kong Biao' berarti 'Timbangan Kosong'. Bocah itu berpikir, Roshi pasti memakai nama itu karena dia telah memilih meninggalkan masalah-masalah pelik manusia dan memutuskan untuk bertapa di gunung.

"Sekarang kau sudah mengerti, Shiryu?"

"Ya, Roshi."

"Kalau begitu pergilah ke dapur. Tamuku ini membawakan bakpao untukmu dan Shunlei; kalian makanlah bersama-sama."

Setelah membungkuk ke arah Shaka, Shiryu bergegas pergi untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

###

"Shunlei!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh sebentar, sebelum kemudian membuang muka lagi dengan kasar dan melanjutkan menggigit bakpaonya. Shiryu mendekat, lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku," katanya bersungguh-sungguh. "Sekarang aku tahu apa salahku. Waktu itu tidak seharusnya aku berkata begitu..."

Kemudian dia menarik tangan Shunlei yang memegang bakpao, memegang pergelangan tangannya erat sambil berkata, "Aku janji Shunlei, mulai sekarang akulah yang akan menyayangimu—selain Roshi. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merasa kesepian. Dan terutama, aku tidak akan membuatmu menangis lagi..." dia berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi kalau kau ingin mengingat orangtuamu sesekali, kau boleh menangis, dan aku akan menghiburmu."

Mendengar itu semua, bibir Shunlei bergetar, matanya berair, dan hidungnya mengeluarkan cairan... kemudian tangisnya pun meledak.

###

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, tetanggaku."

"Ya," kekehan itu kembali terdengar. Tentunya kata 'tetanggaku' adalah sesuatu yang menggelikan untuk dikatakan, apabila kalian bertetangga selamanya karena takdir mitologi. "Aku akan senang kalau kau lebih sering mengunjungiku."

Shaka hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik dan mulai berjalan menuruni Gunung Rozan, kediaman tetangga abadinya.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, orang-orang di pasar desa akan mengucek mata tak percaya ketika melihat pemuda pirang tersebut berjalan santai melewati mereka. Sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang mendaki Gunung Rozan dan turun lagi dalam waktu hanya sekitar satu jam. Lalu akan terjadi perdebatan mengenai siapa si pirang itu sebenarnya. Dan akhirnya semua penduduk menyimpulkan bahwa dia adalah si 'Kong Biao' yang legendaris itu sendiri.

Seminggu setelah itu, selalu ada bakpao yang dihanyutkan di Sungai Rozan yang dimaksudkan sebagai makanan untuk sang pertapa. Maka sejak saat itu, pondok Roshi selalu penuh dengan bakpao daging.

**The End**

#

#

A/N: Ending yang sangat amat CACAT. -_- Terima kasih banyak untuk **captain05gauchi** ^_^ Dan tentu saja, makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review!


End file.
